Obesity is associated with insulin resistance and insulin-mediated glucose metabolism occurs mostly in muscle. Lipoprotein lipase (LPL) promotes obesity by directing dietary fat into adipose tissue. These studies examine the relationship between LPL, insulin sensitivity, and muscle oxidative enzymes in obese and reduced-obese subjects.